


Tourner la page

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [22]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Has Issues, Crying, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fortress of Solitude, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd is Dead, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lord Superman a décidé de jouer avec Bruce, entraînant des traumatismes pour toute la Justice League.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par Yamada ^^  
> Et https://woongnyoong.postype.com/post/200549
> 
> https://woongnyoong.postype.com/post/151682
> 
> https://woongnyoong.postype.com/post/948793

Tourner la page : chapitre 1

 

Bruce se réveilla, même s'il ne le voulait pas. Il espérait chaque jour quand il s'evanouissait qu'il n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux, mais malheureusement, la vie s'accrochait à lui. Tout lui avait été pris. Ses vêtements, sa liberté, son équipe, sa vie et sa dignité. Ses mains étaient liées par des menottes extra-terrestres derrière son dos. Son corps était blessé mais celui qui le retenait prenait soin de ne jamais aller trop loin. Il était violé chaque jour, d'une manière différente à chaque fois dans la chambre de ce psychopathe, et à la fin du viol et de la torture, était ramené dans sa petite cellule froide et sans cœur.

 

Aujourd'hui en, deux sous-fifres venaient le chercher, il avait arrêté de lutter après une semaine, ça ne servait à rien et il le savait. Ils le déposaient dans la chambre de verre de ce démon et partaient, le laissant seul avec le désespoir de n'être qu'un être humain faible comparé à l'extra-terrestre surpuissant qui le maintenait en captivité. L'alien ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Superman, mais il n'apportait certainement pas l'espoir ni la joie, la peur régnait avec lui. Bruce faisait de son mieux pour tout oublier, pour espérer que la ligue le retrouverait un jour, mais l'espoir disparaissait au fil des jours avec son envie de vivre.

 

L'alien se faisait appeler Lord Superman, mais il n'avait rien d'autre de Superman que ses pouvoirs et son apparence. Son costume était blanc et noir, avec une touche de rouge. Bruce avait la nausée rien qu'à penser que cet individu était l'être le plus puissant de sa Terre, et que son autre lui l'accompagnait dans ses délires de dictature sur le monde. 

 

Il sortit de ses pensées quand le faux Clark lui fit lever la tête vers lui, avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure et lui pompant du sang. Bruce ne fit aucun bruit, ne bougea pas, ne participa pas au baiser. Il était écœuré par son propre corps qu'il espérait que son esprit quitte son intégrité. Lord Superman finit le baiser, puis gifla son prisonnier qui tomba sur le sol, il posa son pied sur la joue rouge du Wayne et grinça des dents. Il n'aurait plus de plaisir si son jouet ne bougeait plus. Il se pencha légèrement et appuya plus fort sur le visage du captif, le faisant gémir malgré sa résistance. Kal retira son poids et releva Bruce par les cheveux, avant de le regarder dans les yeux, cherchant la moindre trace d'espoir pour l'anéantir, comme quand ce qu'il aimait lui avait été pris. Il ne trouva rien d'autre que de la haine dans les Iris bruns de Bruce. Il soupira, pris des chaînes et les accrocha au plafond avec les menottes indestructibles pour un humain et menotta les chevilles du milliardaire au sol, en prenant soin d'écarter les jambes fébriles.

 

 

Bruce ne prit même pas la peine de se demander comment échapper à son supplice, il allait juste accepter son sort et serrer les dents. Kal retira ses gants et enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant, Bruce connaissait déjà la suite, alors il prépara son corps à l'intrusion du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'alien rentra un premier doigt, il trembla légèrement mais redevint immobile juste après, un deuxième doigt ne le dérangea pas. Le troisième doigt fut terrible mais supportable, il allait espérer que ça passe vite, mais il sentit un anneau passer autour de sa bite et les doigts appuyer contre sa prostate. Kal pressa ses lèvres contre son oreille et lui murmura des mots qui le firent frémir et cauchemarder. 

 

''Tu vas me supplier, Bruce Wayne, tu vas pleurer et me demander de jouir si fort que même l'autre moi l'entendrait.''

 

Les doigts appuyèrent plus, et Bruce sentit son sang aller dans son entre-jambe. Il ne voulait pas supplier, il n'avait plus de liberté, mais il allait s'accrocher au restant de dignité qu'il lui restait. Il n'était pas un animal ou un chien qui geignait pour être nourri, il n'était pas quelqu'un en manque d'amour suppliant pour des caresses, il était un être humain normal se battant contre la déshumanisation qui lui était confrontée, il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa position d'homme comme il ne pouvait pas envisager de supplier l'extra-terrestre qui le violait. Bruce cracha au visage de Kal, désirant qu'il arrête son viol et qu'il commence tout de suite à le torturer, malheureusement L'alien sourit et essuya la salive sur son visage. Le faux Clark utilisa sa main restante pour ouvrir le bas de son costume et dévoiler sa bite grandissante puis retira d'un coup sec ses doigts pour caresser son entre-jambe et l'enduire à nouveau de lubrifiant. Bruce pria à l'intérieur de lui pour qu'il ne sente rien et que sa bite ne grossisse pas, mais l'entre-jambe kryptonienne rentra en lui, il sentit ses entrailles se déchirer, son corps brûler et un horrible son sortit de sa gorge. Ses paupières bouillonaient, des larmes prêtent à rouler sur ses joues pâles couvertes de sang, mais il voulait garder les yeux fermés pour ne plus voir le violeur et sa propre faiblesse

 

La bite frappa sa prostate une nouvelle fois, et la chaleur se dirigea vers son appareil génital malgré lui, il se détestait maintenant parce qu'il savait qu'il devrait supplier l'extra-terrestre qu'il voulait tuer. Son entre-jambe était grosse désormais, il voulait venir mais l'anneau l'en empêcher, il se mordit la lèvre déjà blessée et laissa des larmes glisser jusqu'au sol, peut-être que Kal aurait pitié de lui à un moment... Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un sourire infâme dessiné sur le visage du faux Clark, il comprit qu'il devrait supplier comme une pute pour que tout se termine jusqu'au lendemain. Un nouveau coup dans la prostate détermina ses paroles. 

 

''S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît laisse moi jouir...''

''Ce n'est pas assez, Wayne.''

''Laisse moi te montrer que je suis ta pute, ta salope, que je dois t'amuser et te servir comme un dieu... Clark...''

 

Dans un flash blanc, l'anneau disparu, sa bite ressortit et il put jouir et tapisser son abdomen de sperme. Il frémit quelques secondes avant de regarder timidement l'homme en face de lui, qui avait des yeux écarlates. 

 

À suivre 


	2. Chapter 2

Tourner la page : chapitre 2

 

''Clark est mort.''

''Je suis désolé, je me suis trompé... Veuillez me pardonner, maître...''

 

Bruce balbutia, toujours sous l'emprise des effluves du sexe. Kal fit fondre les chaînes avant d'enfoncer sa bite dans la bouche sèche du Wayne. Kal enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux collants de sueur de Bruce et le dirigea dans la manière de le sucer. Bruce respira de manière saccadée par le nez et creusa ses joues pour plaire au mieux au psychopathe. Après quelques minutes, du sperme se déversa dans sa gorge, il ne voulait pas avaler mais il le devait pour rester en vie. Le sperme lui brûlait la gorge mais la bite se retira et il retomba sur le sol. La séance habituelle de torture allait commencer dans très peu de temps. 

 

Kal le prit par les cheveux et le balança contre tout type de surface, que ce soit mur, plafond, sol. Bruce se sentait comme une bille dans un flipper, remué dans tous les sens. Entre deux chocs, il entendait son bourreau le traiter. 

 

''Tu es mon jouet, ma pute, tu dois obéir à tous mes ordres, je ne te laisserai jamais partir d'ici, tu mourras en tant que chien pour ton maître !''

 

Après quelques minutes, l'extra-terrestre s'arrêta, le laissant tomber presque sans vie sur le sol. Malheureusement, Kal lui donna des coups de pied venant de haut, l'enfonçant dans le sol. Un infirmier rentra dans la chambre du faux Clark et commença à s'occuper de ses blessures, plus graves que toutes les autres fois. Au moins trois de ses côtes étaient cassées, son nez était brisé et il y avait beaucoup de chance que son bras gauche ne bouge plus quelques temps. L'infirmier s'en alla, le laissant seul avec le démon, il n'avait pas peur de la mort en cet instant. Kal le regarda avec mépris, puis le ramena dans sa cellule, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Il fut juste posé et enfermé, mais ce geste l'inquiétait, que comptait-il faire ?

 

Le lendemain, les deux sous-fifres l'amenèrent une nouvelle fois dans la chambre de leur maître, qui l'attendait avec un sale sourire. Ils l'abandonnèrent à son sort et il vit ce qui l'attendait. Bruce soupira et ferma les yeux, se préparant au viol et à la torture, sauf que le baiser qu'il partagea avec Kal lui fit rouvrir les yeux. C'était étrangement doux pour le psychopathe qui le torturait et violait généralement. Il vit un fouet derrière le dos du faux Clark et pria pour qu'il n'y ait que de la torture aujourd'hui.

 

''Tu vas être un bon chien pour ton maître aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui...''

 

Bruce baissa la tête, il se détestait tellement. Kal le fit s'asseoir et il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, de manière presque gentille. Il frémit quand la cape passa devant son visage et quand Kal se posta derrière lui et joua avec ses nerfs en posant sa main sur son épaule, en appuyant sur son bras cassé. Bruce gémit de l'action, et laissa un bruit étouffé sortir de sa gorge quand le fouet tomba sur son dos et lui brûla la peau. Après une dizaine de minutes et une vingtaine de coups, le mauvais Superman lui posa une question qui lui ramena de bons souvenirs.

 

''Qui aime-tu, Bruce Wayne ?''

 

Bruce se souvenu de tous les moments avec la ligue, et il pensa au retour de Clark, à comment l'homme d'acier l'avait regardé avec joie sur le champs de bataille, à comment lui avait failli se cacher derrière Diana à cause de la honte qui pesait sur lui. Il était parti le plus rapidement possible, avait à peine parlé à Clark depuis, et s'était fait capturer alors qu'il rentrait de voyage d'affaire. Une larme glissa lentement sur sa joue, alors que le rire gras et personnel de Kal retentissait dans la pièce et dans ses oreilles. Bruce regrettait d'avoir blessé, insulté Clark encore plus que quand l'homme d'acier s'était éteint. Kal lui écrasa la tête contre le sol et lui répéta la question, un peu d'espoir prit son corps à la pensée de Clark, et il lutta contre la pression qu'exerçait Kal.

 

''Répond à ma question, salope !''

''J'aime Clark Kent, ton alter-ego de mon monde, connard !''

''Tss. Tu es mien, tu ne reverras jamais tes amis, et encore moins ce fragile Superman !''

''Tu n'arriveras jamais à me briser, je suis un être humain et je vais me battre pour ce qui me caractérise ! Je vais lutter contre toi et pour l'amour que je porte envers Clark !''

''Tu ne me vaincras jamais, Bruce !''

 

Kal alla lui faire une marque avec sa vision thermique, quand il fut envoyé contre le mur de la chambre, en un clin d'œil. Bruce ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais à la place, des larmes coulèrent. Clark se posa sur le sol, le visage froid et énervé, Kal se releva et ils se fixèrent. En une seconde, une tornade de bleu et de rouge fit rage au milieu de la chambre, détruisant tout sur son passage, Bruce dû s'accrocher au lit pour ne pas être envoyé contre un mur. En plissant les yeux, il voyait les deux kryptoniens s'échanger des coups, la haine alimentant leur envie de combattre.

 

Bruce cracha du sang quand le bon Superman s'écrasa sur lui à pleine vitesse. Clark s'excusa avant de se relever et de retourner combattre. Après quelques minutes, Kal s'écroula et Clark se tenait debout victorieux. Bruce sentit sa vue se brouiller, ce n'était plus les larmes, il tomba sur le sol et s'évanouit. Clark paniqua, voyant l'intérieur du corps de son ami en piteux état. Il mit Bruce sur son épaule et saisit le col de son alter-ego avant de s'envoler vers le Hall of Justice, où il déposa Kal et laissa la ligue lui mettre des menottes faîtes de kryptonite, puis il s'envola vers la Maison du Lac, où il laissa Alfred prendre soin de Bruce. Clark s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réagit et intervenu plus tôt, il aurait pu le sauver de lui-même, mais il avait été faible, Bruce s'était battu, lui s'était fait battre par la fatalité. Il ne méritait pas de faire parti de la ligue, d'être ami avec Bruce, il s'envola vers la Forteresse de Solitude, là où son double avait volé son identité et où il avait martyrisé son ami pendant des semaines sans qu'il ne le sache. Il observa le sang, et il tomba sur le sol, sa maison presque détruite mais souillée, des larmes salissant son visage.

 

À suivre 


	3. Chapter 3

Tourner la page : chapitre 3

 

Diana Prince rentra dans le Hall of Justice, pas pour prendre note des méfaits ou d'une quelconque réunion, mais pour interroger l'autre Superman qui leur avait miné le moral. Elle rentra dans la cellule et dégaina son épée pour la placer sous la gorge de Kal. Elle avait tellement de haine inassouvie depuis la mort de Steve qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer, son esprit embrouillé par tous les démons faisant du mal à ses proches. D'abord des soldats allemands tuaient sa tante, Ares tuait Steve, Steppenwolf attaquait Themyscira et Lord Superman torturait son ami sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose.

 

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Diana ?'' Kal commença, narquois

''Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu ne me connais pas.'' Diana plaça son regard noir directement au centre des yeux bleus et glacés de sadisme de Kal

''Je connais toute la Justice League et ce cher Bruce en particulier, tu savais qu'il avait de l'expérience avec les hom...'' Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Diana lui écorcha la joue avec son épée, profitant de la faiblesse imposée par la kryptonite

''Ne parle pas comme si nous étions amis, je ne t'apprécierai jamais ! Tu as fait du mal à mon meilleur ami, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !'' Diana hurla en frappant Kal au visage

''Quand tu verras Clark, dis lui de venir me voir. Et pour Barry, dis lui que mon Barry est mort. J'oubliais, rappelle à Bruce qu'il m'appartient.'' Kal sourit sadiquement

''Va en enfer.'' Diana rangea son épée en regardant Kal avec mépris 

 

Diana partit, en prenant soin de bien refermer la cellule derrière elle. Elle tremblait de dégoût et de haine envers Kal-El. Elle avait besoin de respirer tranquillement, mais son pouls s'accélérait et de la sueur se forma sur tout son corps. Elle frappa le mur, avant de partir vers la salle d'entraînement. Une fois à l'intérieur, son regard se posta sur un sec de boxe, elle prit des gants et les mit, avant de taper le sac avec autant de force que le moment où Ares insultait Steve alors que l'avion venait d'exploser. À partir d'un moment dans sa vie, elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais perdre quelqu'un, mais maintenant, s'était elle-même qu'elle perdait. Après deux heures à frapper le sac, qui était tombé sur le sol au bout d'un moment, un toussement ramena Diana à la réalité.

 

''On dirait que la salle de sport ne va te résister.''

''Arthur...''

''Clark n'est toujours pas revenu, et Bruce ne se réveille pas.''

''Tu es passé chez Bruce ? C'est bizarre venant de toi.''

''Son lac est parfait pour réfléchir en silence, et je dois avouer que tout ça m'inquiète autant que toi, quoique, vu l'état du sac de boxe, un peu moins.''

''Et à Atlantis ?''

''Mera s'occupe de tout pour moi en mon absence, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.''

''Kal-El se moque de moi, j'avais envie de le tuer Arthur, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir à l'avenir. Il est si narquois, si peu humain, il se fiche de tout ce qu'il a provoqué...''

''Si tu le tues, tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui, mais cette pourriture n'existera plus.''

''Je sais Arthur, ça me fait peur d'avoir autant de responsabilité, de tout devoir gérer en l'absence de Bruce...''

''Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver. Tu n'as besoin de personne pour sauver le monde Diana. Mais tu as besoin d'amis pour aller mieux et destresser. Allons boire un verre.''

''Je ne peux pas, je dois m'occuper de Gotham et Metropolis, Circe a été aperçu il y a quelques jours, et je suis toujours sans nouvelles du Joker et d'Harley Quinn...''

''Diana ! Tu viens te détendre tout de suite, c'est un ordre !''

''Oui, tu as raison, je perds la tête en ce moment...''

 

Diana prit une douche pour se débarrasser des odeurs de sueur, avant de mettre une robe confortable trouvée dans ses affaires personnelles déposées des mois plus tôt. Arthur était déjà en vêtements de civil, alors les deux partirent prendre un verre dans un bar de Metropolis. Ils s'installèrent à côté du mur dans le fond pour ne pas être dérangé en train de se saouler à coup d'alcool tous plus fort les uns que les autres. Arthur prit deux bouteilles de whiskey et une bouteille de Rhum, alors que Diana prit un lot de bières. Ils burent jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, soit jusqu'à ce que le bar ferme, les laissant presque totalement ivre mais encore en état de marcher. La princesse et le roi étaient maintenant en train de marcher bras-dessus-bras-dessous dans les rues de Metropolis, en se racontant leur vie respective et comment ils aimeraient changer quelque chose dans leur vie.

 

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans une ruelle sans s'en rendre compte, puis se tenirent sur leur garde en entendant des criminels les menacer. Diana et Arthur se sourirent mutuellement, avant d'attaquer les criminels et de les renvoyer d'où ils venaient en quelques secondes. Ils rentrèrent au Hall of Justice, puis s'installèrent devant les ordinateurs de surveillance, sur un canapé qu'ils venaient de déplacer pour leur confort. Diana prit une couverture, et d'autres bouteilles d'alcool. Ils observèrent Kal, assis dans sa cellule, froid et sage. Arthur grogna rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir fait du mal à ses amis.

 

''Santé.'' Diana trinka avec Arthur 

''À quoi buvons-nous ?'' Arthur demanda

''À la chute de la Justice League...'' Diana murmura faiblement 

''Je vais boire à ça.'' Arthur dit impassible 

 

Ils s'endormirent une fois leur alcool terminé. Diana, la tête posée sur l'abdomen d'Arthur, et Arthur la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Diana. C'était la première fois qu'ils buvaient autant, et ils espéraient dans leur sommeil que ce serait la dernière. Diana gémit et bougea dans son sommeil, revivant la mort de Steve et revoyait Bruce presque mort dans les bras d'un Clark pâle et défiguré par les coups de l'autre Superman. Arthur rêva, ni de quelque chose de joyeux, ni de quelque chose de triste, juste la réalité, le monde dans lequel il vivait, le 11 septembre 2001, le 7 janvier 2015, le 13 novembre 2015. Tous ces événements réels et inhumains, il revoyait ça, d'un œil nouveau et sans espoir.

 

À suivre 


	4. Chapter 4

Tourner la page : chapitre 4

 

Barry Allen rentra dans le Hall of Justice, pour prendre connaissance des méfaits commis pendant la nuit dernière, et essayer de compenser l'absence de Batman et de Superman, mais il savait qu'il ne serait jamais aussi fort et intelligent que ses mentors. Il se rendit à la salle de surveillance, pour trouver Arthur et Diana endormis l'un sur l'autre, des bouteilles d'alcool sur le sol. Barry retenu un rire, quand il vit sur les écrans Lord Superman lui faire des signes pour qu'il vienne lui tenir compagnie. Il prit son courage à deux mains et rentra dans la cellule de Lord Superman.

 

''Barry. Je t'attendais.'' Kal commença 

''Pou... Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ?'' Barry demanda 

''Je suppose que tu veux toute l'histoire depuis le début, Flash.'' Kal se mit dans une position plus agréable 

''Pourquoi être venu ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça à Bruce ? Où est ta Justice League ?'' Barry avait tellement de questions à poser 

''Tout à commencé quand une folie prit possession de moi, j'étais devenu tellement agressif que j'ai tué ma Justice League, toi, Diana, Victor, Arthur, et mon Bruce. Après plusieurs jours d'étrange solitude, j'ai fait fonctionner une machine que mon Cyborg avait créé, et je suis arrivé dans ton monde. J'ai tout de suite reconnu les battements de cœur de Bruce. Tu ne sais toujours pas, Barry.''

''Savoir quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux avec moi ?!'' Barry se sentait oppressé par la mauvaise version de son icône 

''Tu ne sais pas que mon Bruce et moi sortions ensemble. Et tu ne sais pas que ton Bruce aime ton Clark.''

''Quoi ? Non, c'est sa vie, je me fiche de ce que tu peux dire à propos des vies sentimentales...''

''Sais tu pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça à Bruce ?''

''Parce que tu es un psychopathe, parce que la folie t'habite !'' Barry s'exclama de plus en plus mal à l'aise 

''J'ai fait tout ça pour le plus grand bien, parce que ton monde est corrompu, j'ai essayé de prévenir Bruce, mais il n'a pas compris, j'ai été forcé de lui faire vivre tout ce que j'ai subi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre Barry, tu es corrompu par ton Superman et le reste de la ligue !'' 

''Non ! Tu es un psychopathe qui a violé et torturé un homme pendant plusieurs jours ! La Justice League représente le bien dans le monde !''

 

Barry sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux, il regarda une dernière fois le kryptonien, avant de fuire la cellule avec sa super-vitesse. Il retourna à la salle de surveillance, où tout avait été nettoyé. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, devant le changement apparant, Diana et Arthur avaient disparu, et leur bordel avec eux. Il les retrouva en compagnie de Victor, en train de désaouler. Barry souffla et essaya de retrouver son calme, toujours marqué par sa discussion avec Kal.

 

''Barry ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?'' Arthur lui demanda, encore un peu saoule

''J'ai parlé avec l'autre Superman...'' Barry avoua timidement

''N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, c'est un criminel.'' dit Diana sombrement 

''Il a dit qu'il avait tué nos alter-egos, qu'il agissait pour le plus grand bien en retenant Bruce...''

''C'est un psychopathe, il a une vision de la réalité différente de nous, mais il n'a pas la bonne vision des choses.'' Victor s'exclama pour la première fois 

''On a besoin de Clark et de Bruce dans la team...'' Barry murmura

 

__________

 

Pendant ce temps, dans la Forteresse de Solitude 

 

Clark avait nettoyé toutes les preuves de sa faiblesse, mais la honte pesait toujours sur lui. À cause de lui, Bruce était en convalescence et Gotham sans surveillance. Clark avait abandonné la ligue et il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir, il ne pouvait pas revoir les regards inquiets et le corps cicatricé à jamais de Bruce. Un chaume avait poussé ces derniers jours sans qu'il ne veuille le raser, et malgré sa réticence, il entendait tout ce qu'il se passait au Hall of Justice et à la Maison du Lac, il entendait ses amis se surmener pour le remplacer, et Alfred s'occuper de Bruce. Clark eut un frisson en entendant la voix de son autre lui, il décrivait tous les actes de violence et de viol qu'il avait imposé à Bruce. La nausée lui monta, mais pour l'empêcher, il frappa dans les murs de verre. Il était tellement écœuré par lui-même qu'il s'envola sans le savoir, à Metropolis et se posa sur le balcon de l'appartement de Lois, avec qui il avait rompu avant l'incident.

 

''Clark ?'' Lois lui demanda, surprise

''J'ai besoin d'aide, Lo...'' Clark avoua 

''Que se passe-t-il ? C'est à propos de l'autre Superman dont tu m'as parlé ?''

''Je suis lui Lois, j'ai peur d'être comme lui et de blesser ceux qui me sont chers... Je ne veux pas faire de mal... Je veux aider les humains, mais je n'y arrive pas depuis qu'il a brisé la ligue...''

''Clark, Clark... Je comprends, mais tu dois réessayer. Tu dois reprendre du service et prouver à l'autre Superman que tu es plus fort que lui, que tu te battras jusqu'au bout, que tu n'abandonneras pas.''

''Lois, je suis désolé de te déranger... Je me plains, et je te force à m'écouter... Je suis pathétique...''

''Clark, tu ne me dérangeras jamais, tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu reviendras plus fort que jamais. Tu n'es pas pathétique, tu es humain, lui ne l'est pas, tu sais te contrôler, tu ne feras jamais rien de mal, je sais que tu nous sauveras tous du désespoir en nous éclairant de ta lumière.''

''Lois...''

''Vole Clark, vole...''

''Je comprends...''

 

Clark retourna sur le balcon et s'envola dans une onde sonore, il écouta les environs, et fonça jusqu'à Gotham pour arrêter le braquage d'une banque. Ensuite, il retourna à Metropolis pour empêcher le suicide d'une femme, visiblement épuisée. Clark vola devant la femme, prête à sauter du haut d'un immeuble, si elle voulait vraiment le faire, elle sauterai, mais si elle n'était qu'en plein doute, elle descendrait du rebord.

 

''Superman... Laissez-moi mourir... Ma vie est gâchée...'' La femme pleura, Clark la regarda

''Voulez-vous vraiment le faire, madame ?'' Clark lui demanda

''Je ne sais pas... Que feriez-vous à ma place ?'' La femme descendit du rebord et Clark la prit dans ses bras 

''Je ne sais pas non plus.''

''Alors, pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?''

''Votre cœur me criait de vous sauver, et votre âme appelait au secours.''

''Merci de m'avoir sauvée...''

''Merci à vous de m'avoir guidé vers mon retour, madame...''

 

À suivre 


	5. Chapter 5

Tourner la page : chapitre 5

 

Bruce ouvrit les yeux, les referma à cause de la lumière, et gémit en sentant son corps en piteux état. Il lutta contre contre la luminosité et s'assit en regardant les bandages sur son abdomen et ses cicatrices anciennes ressortant des soins. Il souffla quand il vit Lord Superman dans un flash, et Clark le visage déformé par les coups de son alter-ego. Bruce ignora la douleur et mit un boxer, quand Alfred rentra dans sa chambre, un plateau de nourriture à la main.

 

''Alfred...'' Bruce murmura 

''Maître Wayne, vous êtes enfin réveillé.'' Alfred réagit à son murmure 

''Appelez-moi Bruce, s'il vous plaît.''

''Bien... Comment vous sentez-vous ?''

''Mal...''

''C'est l'une des seules fois que vous me l'avouez... Quels sont vos symptômes ?''

''J'ai mal partout, et mon bras est cassé.''

''Avec du repos, ça va cicatricer. Pour l'instant pas de Batman.''

''Je sais, je n'arriverais pas à combattre de toute façon.''

''Que comptez vous faire, la presse s'inquiète de votre disparition.''

''Je vais revenir lors d'un événement de charité, quand peut-on en organiser un ?''

''Je dirais la semaine prochaine, mais comment assurer votre sécurité vu votre état ?''

''Oliver Queen.''

''Le milliardaire ? Comment allez-vous le convaincre ?''

''C'est un ami, il comprendra.''

 

Une semaine plus tard :

 

Un gala de charité avait été créé pour le retour de Bruce Wayne, qui avait maintenant un plâtre au bras gauche. Une bonne partie des bourgeois de Gotham étaient venus, et Oliver restait à proximité de Bruce, par gentillesse. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, Bruce devait expliquer sa disparition, version Bruce Wayne et pas Bruce tout court. Il prit son courage entre ses mains et prit le micro.

 

''Eh bien, bonsoir à tous, je pense que vous vous demandez tous où j'étais passé, aujourd'hui, je vais vous expliquer. Je revenais d'un voyage d'affaire quand mon avion a eut un accident, j'ai pu sauter à temps mais j'ai atterrit sur des pierres, je me suis brisé quelques côtes et le bras gauche. J'ai réussi à revenir après plusieurs semaines, et il m'a fallu encore plusieurs jours pour être de nouveau à peu près en forme.''

 

Certes il mentait, mais il le devait pour assurer sa couverture et le retour de Batman dans quelques semaines. Il passa le reste de la soirée à écouter vaguement les histoires des autres riches de Gotham, avant de boire à son retour avec Ollie et d'autres milliardaires venus pour l'alcool. Après plusieurs autres heures, Ollie et lui étaient presque saouls, mais ils contrôlaient encore à peu près leurs faits et gestes. Alfred fit rentrer les gens chez eux, pendant que les deux milliardaires restant se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Bruce. Celui-ci ferma la porte et les deux commencèrent à retirer leurs vêtements. Une fois totalement nous, Bruce s'allongea sur son lit, pendant qu'Oliver sortait du lubrifiant du tiroir de sa table de chevet. Lord Superman revint dans son esprit, mais il le chassa au loin pour se concentrer sur l'acte sexuel qu'il allait avoir avec Oliver Queen. 

 

Oliver enduit ses doigts du lubrifiant et s'installa devant Bruce qui avait écarté les jambes, les yeux du blond se postèrent sur une tâche sombre présente sur la cuisse intérieure de Bruce, Oliver savait ce qu'il s'était passé mais il ne pouvait pas le tolérer, pas quand il se mettait lui-même de pratiquer le sexe avec Bruce. Il rentra un premier doigt en Bruce et écouta difficilement les gémissements émis, et quand un deuxième et un troisième rentrèrent, Oliver baissa les yeux sur la poitrine cicatricée et pâle du Wayne.

 

Oliver, même saoul, savait qu'une personne victime de viol avait du mal à recommencer à faire l'amour avec quelqu'un, alors il fit de son mieux pour tout faire délicatement avec Bruce. Il retira ses doigts et souffla, fixant les iris bruns de Bruce qui se mordait la lèvre en attendant. Oliver prit une jambe de Bruce et la posa sur son épaule, avant de rentrer sa bite dans l'entrée de l'autre milliardaire. Bruce gémit, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux alors qu'un frémissement secouait son corps. 

 

Oliver appuya sa bite contre la prostate de Bruce, avant de donner un coup fort qui provoqua un cri de la part du Wayne. Après quelques minutes, Bruce jouit sur son abdomen, alors qu'Ollie venait en lui, dans un gémissement sourd. Ollie se retira quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sueur. Le Queen baissa la tête vers la bite molle de Bruce, puis la prit dans sa bouche et avala le restant de sperme présent, sa langue se baladant sur les veines et provoquant des gémissements non-controlés de Bruce qui remuait sur le drap. Oliver creusa ses joues une dernière fois, avant de relâcher la bite de Bruce et de souffler puis de reprendre son souffle. Bruce lâcha le drap qu'il avait accroché et accepta les bras d'Ollie s'enroulant autour de lui. Oliver posa la couverture sur eux et joua avec les mèches de Bruce.

 

''Et pour Clark ?'' Oliver demanda 

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' Bruce rétorqua 

''Je sais que tu l'aimes, et j'ai des raisons de penser que lui aussi.''

''Clark ne m'aime pas.''

''Clark s'est exilé après t'avoir sauvé, parce qu'il se pensait responsable de ce qui t'était arrivé, il pensait que c'était lui qui t'avait blessé, il est parti parce qu'il voulait te protéger de lui. Clark t'aime, mais il va vous falloir du temps pour que vous puissiez l'accepter et vous réunir.''

''Clark... Il a laissé tomber son rôle, tout ce temps, juste pour moi ?''

''Ouais, il est de retour, c'est ta chance.''

 

Bruce ferma les yeux et sourit en pensant à Clark, à son retour, à leur première discussion, à comment Clark avait battu Steppenwolf, Clark avait illuminé sa vie. Le souffle d'Oliver caressait sa nuque et Bruce espérait qu'un jour Clark pourrait remplacer Ollie et l'aimer. Clark était incroyable, si beau et intentionné, Bruce avait longtemps pensé pendant sa captivité que Clark ne l'aimerait jamais et que Clark vivrait mieux sans lui quand il serait mort, mais cette nuit avec Oliver venait de lui prouver le contraire.

 

Bruce s'endormit tranquillement en espérant que Clark puisse l'aimer sincèrement un jour, et qu'ils puissent, par un miracle selon Bruce, sortir ensemble. Dans ses rêves, entre deux souvenirs de viols et de torture, Clark l'embrassait, prenait soin de lui, et il aimait ça. 

 

À suivre 


	6. Chapter 6

Tourner la page : chapitre 6

 

Bruce regarda le Hall of Justice devant lui, et souffla. À l'intérieur se trouvait ses amis et collègues défenseurs du monde, et le monstre qui lui avait fait subir horreur après horreur. Il passa la porte, et Barry se jeta sur lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras et ronronnant contre son torse. Bruce pouvait sentir une tension s'allégeait des épaules de Barry. Bruce rendit à Barry son accolade et sourit aux autres membres de la ligue devant lui. Barry se détacha de lui et Bruce pu apercevoir un semblant de larme dans les yeux du Flash.

 

Victor s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main, Bruce la prit et la serra en retour. Victor semblait un peu plus détendu que Barry, mais tout de même un peu secoué par tous les événements. Arthur lui sourit, avant de l'enserrer rapidement dans ses bras, visiblement plus heureux que la Justice League soit au complet qu'en plein désespoir. Bruce sourit contre le creux du cou d'Arthur, son nez pouvant sentir l'alcool qui se dégageait d'Aquaman. Arthur posa ses mains sur les épaules et sourit amicalement à Bruce qui lui sourit en retour.

 

Sans attendre, Diana le prit à son tour dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Bruce lui frotta doucement le dos, malgré l'armure renforcée, et accepta les murmures de Diana qui lui disaient qu'elle était désolée de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, qu'elle allait assurer sa protection. Bruce lui répondit dans d'autres murmures qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser et qu'elle pouvait s'occuper de la sécurité du monde parce qu'il pouvait compter sur la ligue pour l'aider. Bruce savait qu'Arthur et Clark pouvaient entendre leur discussion, mais actuellement, il était heureux de retrouver ses amis après beaucoup trop de temps sans eux.

 

Bruce se détacha de Diana qui avait un regard maternel et protecteur et il regarda Clark, adossé à un mur, observant tout depuis le début sans rien dire, sans bouger. Il entendit vaguement derrière lui Barry s'inquiéter de la suite des retrouvailles, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Le regard de Bruce se posta sur les yeux bleus glacés de Clark, qui le fixait, toujours sans rien faire, comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux. Après quelques secondes, ils détournèrent le regard avec un léger rougissement sur les joues, et Bruce sourit innocemment de leur réaction enfantine.

 

''Salut, ça va mieux ?'' Clark lui demanda timidement 

''Ouais, il m'a fallu quelques temps, mais je suis de retour.'' Bruce répondit en montrant son bras rétablit

''C'est cool... Enfin, je veux dire, c'est bien que tu ailles mieux.'' Clark bégaya avec un rougissement plus fort 

''Embrassez-vous maintenant !'' Arthur s'exclama en sortant une bouteille d'alcool d'il ne savait où

 

Bruce et Clark avaient les joues rouges à la fin de la phrase, faisant rire Barry, Arthur, Victor et Diana. Batman et Superman se serrèrent la main, et tout le monde s'éparpilla dans le Hall of Justice. Bizarrement, Bruce resta avec Victor qui s'occupait d'améliorer la sécurité informatique du QG. Malgré lui, Bruce observa les écrans montrant la cellule de Kal-El, un léger flash lui rappela sa petite cellule, mais il effaça ce souvenir en se concentrant sur Cyborg. Malheureusement la tentation de pouvoir se venger du psychopathe qui l'avait presque battu à mort était trop grande.

 

''Victor, je peux lui parler ?'' Bruce demanda

''Sérieux ? T'es sûr que tu es prêt pour ça ?'' Victor répliqua 

''Si tu étais à ma place, et que tu pouvais interroger l'homme qui t'a fait du mal, que ferais-tu ?''

''... Pas trop longtemps par contre.''

''Compris.''

 

Bruce alla jusque devant la porte de la cellule, avant de l'ouvrir et de rentrer. Le monstre était à ses pieds mais le regardait encore comme s'il le dominait une nouvelle fois. Bruce serra les poings, se retenant de frapper le kryptonien, avant de souffler et de prendre une grande inspiration. Il fit de son mieux pour que sa voix soit comme celle de Batman, froide et sombre.

 

''Pourquoi m'avoir torturé ?'' Bruce demanda froidement 

''Tu oublies que je t'ai violé, plusieurs fois, tu as apprécié ?''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Je te pensais intelligent, intègre, mais tu es corrompu par Clark Kent, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le vrai pouvoir et la vraie solitude.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

''Je te raconterai plus tard, Bruce, d'abord parlons de toi. Ton bras ?''

''En meilleur état que la dernière fois.''

''Baby, arrête d'être si froid et amuse-toi.''

''Pourquoi Clark s'est-il exilé, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?''

''Oh, je lui ai juste dit quelque chose pendant qu'on se battait.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?''

''Je lui ai juste dit que c'était lui qui avait provoqué tout ça, apparemment, ça a fonctionné.''

''Enfoiré, pourquoi prends-tu autant de plaisir à faire du mal aux autres ?!''

''C'est amusant, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu te souviens de ces pauvres criminels battus à mort ?''

 

Bruce ne répondit pas, il sortit de la cellule et croisa le regard de Victor, qui l'observait avec un air neutre. Bruce s'assit à côté de lui, et souffla en fixant le sourire perfide de Kal-El. Victor lui sourit et lui tendit une tasse de café qu'il accepta volontiers. 

 

''C'était pas pareil sans toi.'' Victor lui avoua 

''Je suis sûr que tu te débrouilles mieux sans moi.'' Bruce répondit dans un sourire falsifié

''Sûrement, mais c'est pas la même ambiance, Barry ne faisait plus de blagues, Arthur buvait encore plus, Diana ne parlait presque plus, et Clark s'est exilé quelques jours.''

''... Barry a parlé à ce psychopathe ?'' Bruce demanda

''Ouais, ça l'a bouleversé, il avait besoin de soutien, mais c'était compliqué, on avait tous besoin d'aide à ce moment-là.''

''Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand vous aviez besoin d'aide...''

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute.'' Diana arriva derrière eux

''Diana.'' Bruce dit sobrement 

''Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, mais ne met pas toutes les erreurs du monde sur tes épaules, ce n'est de la faute de personne ici.'' Diana s'exclama

''Bien compris, Princesse.'' Bruce souffla une nouvelle fois 

 

Diana sourit du surnom, même si elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était amusant que Bruce le dise sans lui envoyer une pique. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et regarda à son tour Kal dans sa cellule, accroupit et souriant salement. Diana fronça les sourcils et observa les veines de Bruce qui ressortaient et semblaient trop bleues pour que leur propriétaire soit totalement en forme. Diana allait réfléchir à ça.

 

À suivre 


	7. Chapter 7

Tourner la page : chapitre 7

 

Clark était gêné, il pensait qu'il allait réussir à s'excuser auprès de Bruce, mais il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire à Bruce tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il attendit que le reste de la ligue s'en aille pour parler à Bruce, il allait sûrement pouvoir lui dire s'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. 

 

''Bruce, je peux te parler ?'' Clark lui demanda alors que Bruce était sur le point de partir 

''Ouais, pas besoin de demander.'' Bruce répondit 

''En fait... Je voulais t'avouer quelque chose... Je n'ai pas réussi à te le dire tout à l'heure...''

''Je t'écoute.''

''Hm... Bruce, je... Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te sauver plus tôt, je m'étais dis que tu voulais être seul, je ne pensais pas que mon autre moi était sur Terre et qu'il te faisait tout ça... Je suis désolé Bruce, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt, il a fait tout ça dans ma propre maison et je n'étais pas là pour l'en empêcher... Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir été faible...''

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Clark. Ne t'en veux pas, tu n'as pas été faible mais fort et tu m'as sauvé. Merci Clark d'être venu, merci de m'avoir sauvé. Sans toi, je serais sûrement déjà mort.''

 

Clark baissa la tête, alors que Bruce s'avançait vers lui, Clark avala la boule dans sa gorge, il avait réussi à s'excuser, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à avouer à Bruce qu'il l'aimait. Bruce le prit dans ses bras, et Clark posa sa tête dans son creux du cou, avant de sentir l'Eau de Cologne émaner de la peau pâle. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il espérait que peut-être un jour quelque chose se passerait entre eux. 

 

Bruce le lâcha, et Clark se recula. Dans un regard, ils décidèrent qu'ils devaient avoir plus de moment comme ça. Bruce retourna devant la porte d'entrée, avant de regarder une dernière fois Clark qui n'avait pas bougé, et il partit. Clark saisit les pans de sa cape, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, il n'avait pas réussi à avouer à Bruce qu'il l'aimait, et il n'aurait sûrement plus jamais le courage d'avoir une discussion intime avec Bruce. 

 

Clark souffla, cherchant à retrouver son calme. Après quelques secondes, ses pas résonnèrent dans le Hall of Justice, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cellule de son autre lui, du mauvais lui qui avait fait du mal à son camarade. Clark regarda la porte en plomb devant lui, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de l'ouvrir et de rentrer dans la pièce. Ses yeux se postèrent sur l'autre lui assit contre le mur, toujours un sale sourire sur ses lèvres, il était lui mais pas vraiment. La kryptonite dans les menottes blindées l'affaiblissait quelque peu, mais il était suffisamment fort pour y résister sans ressentir de symptôme.

 

''Clark. Tu me rends enfin visite.'' Kal commença 

''Est-ce que je vais devenir comme toi ?'' Clark lui demanda 

''Ça va dépendre de tes méfaits, chéri. Tue des amis et je te répondrais oui, reste boyscout et je te répondrais non.''

''Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer ?''

''Ai-je déjà été gentil ?''

''Arrête de jouer avec moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal.''

''Non, tu es quelqu'un de faible.''

 

Clark leva un sourcil à cette remarque, quand il reçu un coup de poing dans la joue, il était affaibli par quelque chose. Clark se tourna vers son autre lui, et vit Kal se tenir debout, ses menottes défaites accrochées à son poignet. Clark déglutit, alors que Kal se craquait les mains. Clark prépara sa garde, mais Kal lui envoya un coup de pied dans les genoux, avant de le frapper dans l'estomac et de lui envoyer un coup de boule dans le front. Clark tomba sur le sol, du sang coulant de son visage, Kal continua à le martyriser pendant une dizaine de mètres, puis il observa le gâchis qu'il avait causé de Superman.

 

Clark remerciait Krypton d'avoir des matériaux résistants, sinon son costume serait détruit, mais il était quand même allongé faiblement sur le sol froid de la cellule, du sang coulant sur son visage. Kal lui souria perdidement, avant de se tourner et de claquer la porte de la cellule. Clark était enfermé, de la kryptonite l'affaiblissait et l'empêchait de s'échapper pour rattraper son double. Clark ouvrit grand ses yeux quand il se rendit compte de ce que Kal allait faire. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, Kal allait s'en prendre à Bruce. Clark essaya de se lever, mais retomba dans un gémissement faible sur le sol, s'écrasant de tout son poids. Il fallait qu'il sauve Bruce, il devait au moins réussir ça, il n'avait pas réussi la première fois, mais maintenant il le devait, il avait juste à se lever, enfoncer la porte et appeler la ligue, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

 

_______

 

Pendant ce temps :

 

Kal atterrit devant la Maison du Lac, et sourit, Bruce venait d'arriver, il allait s'amuser. Kal rentra par effraction dans la chambre de Bruce et retira ses vêtements, avant de s'installer sur le lit et de préparer ce qu'il allait faire pour fêter leur retrouvaille. Il visualisa déjà le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, et décida d'y aller doucement, il augmenterait petit à petit au fil des jours. Il stoppa ses réflexions quand Bruce rentra dans sa chambre, en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte. 

 

''Clark ?'' Bruce demanda

''Bruce.'' Kal répondit en essayant d'imiter le faiblard Clark Kent 

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne devrais pas surveiller l'autre toi ?''

''Je préfère rester avec toi.''

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?''

''Je t'aime Bruce.'' Autant que Bruce sache que Clark l'aimait

''Clark... Je t'aime aussi, j'ai attendu tellement...'' Kal se leva et posa sa main sur la joue de Bruce, avant de l'embrasser 

 

Kal fourra sa langue dans la bouche de Bruce, et laissa ses instincts diriger la suite de ses actions. Il prit Bruce avec lui et s'écrasa sur le lit, avant de commencer à déshabiller Bruce, couche par couche, se délectant de chaque once de peau marquée par ses précédentes tortures. Une fois Bruce nu, il sortit le lubrifiant et regarda Bruce qui attendait impatiemment, c'était différent des regards de haine et de l'impassivité. Kal lécha la joue de Bruce et lui souffla dans l'oreille un mot :

 

''Baby.''

 

À suivre 


	8. Chapter 8

Tourner la page : chapitre 8

 

Bruce gémit quand Clark lui souffla le même surnom que Kal, il se disait peut-être que lui dire ce surnom l'aiderait à oublier ses traumatismes. Clark enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant, avant d'en rentrer un premier dans le bas-corps de Bruce qui hoqueta en frémissant. Un deuxième doigt se rajouta et Bruce gémit en s'accrochant aux draps, les joues rouges, son corps s'habituait peu à peu à l'intrusion. Bruce regarda le visage de Clark, qu'il trouvait différent, un peu plus fermé, il ne se posa pas de question, étourdi par le sexe.

 

Clark entra un troisième doigt, et Bruce glappit en se tordant sur son lit. Bruce croisa le regard de Clark, un regard bleu froid, différent de celui qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, il ne se posa pas de question, Clark était de Krypton après tout, son métabolisme pouvait sûrement faire ça. Clark appuya contre sa prostate et Bruce sentit sa bite grossir. Clark retira ses doigts, avant de commencer à sussoter l'un des téton de Bruce, qui se durcit au fur et à mesure, il le mordit et pompa du sang, laissant de la salive et une marque de morsure.

 

Clark posa la jambe de Bruce sur son épaule, avant de positionner sa bite devant l'entrée de Bruce, Clark lécha ses lèvres et l'enfonça dedans, profitant du cri qu'il reçu en retour. Bruce se sentait déchirer de l'intérieur quand la bite de Clark rentrait en lui, c'était plus violent que ce qu'il avait imaginé du sex avec Superman, ça ressemblait plus aux viols de Lord Superman, mais peut-être que c'était l'amour kryptonien. Clark frappa une nouvelle fois sa prostate, et il cria une nouvelle fois. Après plusieurs va-et-vient, Bruce jouit sur son abdomen, sa bite redevenant molle après quelques secondes. Clark vint en Bruce et le remplit de sa semence, il sourit quand il se retira et que son sperme coula sur les cuisses de Bruce. Kal rit mentalement en voyant les lèvres rouges luisantes de Bruce et pensa qu'elles devaient retourner autour de sa bite avant la fin de la journée.

 

''Suce-moi Bruce.'' Kal lui ordonna en prenant le même timbre de voix que Clark 

''D'accord...''

 

Bruce se positionna sur ses deux bras en tremblant de son précédent orgasme, avant de se pencher et de placer ses lèvres sur la pointe de la bite de Clark. C'était gros pour lui, mais il commença à l'aspirer. Kal observa Bruce prendre sa bite dans sa bouche volontairement et sans haine, il adorait ça. Il déversa sa semence une deuxième fois, et il sourit de la tête de Bruce : rougeur, malaise, douleur, sa gorge devait sûrement lui brûler. Il libéra la bouche de Bruce et se lécha les lèvres du sperme coulant le long de la mâchoire de Bruce.

 

C'était assez pour cette nuit, il laissa Bruce se remettre sous ses couvertures et s'endormir, pendant que lui remettait son costume blanc et se positionnait sur le balcon, avant de s'envoler. Bruce observa la scène, les lèvres écartées, des larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues, il avait eu confiance, et cette confiance venait d'être trahie. Il venait d'être une nouvelle fois violé par Kal-El, et s'était laissé abuser. Il gémit et trembla dans son lit, en pensant au gâchis qu'il était actuellement. Il s'évanouit de désespoir. 

 

_______

 

Le lendemain, à la Maison du Lac :

 

Alfred entra dans la chambre de Bruce, qui était rentré, pour la première fois depuis des années, souriant. Il s'était demandé ce qui avait provoqué cet élan de joie, et avait vite compris que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Clark, après tout, il avait remarqué depuis longtemps l'intérêt de Bruce pour son collège héros. En un rapide coup d'œil de la chambre, il vit les vêtements de Bruce sur le sol, rien d'étonnant jusque là, mais il vit aussi une petite bouteille de lubrifiant sur le sol, là encore rien d'étonnant par rapport à la vie sexuelle de Bruce Wayne. La chose qui interpela Alfred était que le lit était vide de l'autre côté, donc le choix de l'amant était limité à la Justice League et à leur capacité de fuite.

 

Alfred commença une analyse plus détaillée, en s'avançant, il trouva du sperme sur les draps, confirmant totalement la relation sexuelle. Il regarda l'heure, midi-vingt, puis posa son regard sur Bruce, qui dormait toujours, le visage serré, ce qui n'était jamais très bon signe. Alfred se demanda si quelque chose s'était mal passé et que l'amant secret avait fuit à cause de ça. La manière dont Bruce dormait lui rappelait l'enfant qu'il était il y a plus de trente cinq ans, souriant et plein d'espoir. Alfred sourit en y repensant, avant de se décider à réveiller son protégé. Bruce gémit, rien d'étonnant vu qu'il détestait être réveillé, avant d'ouvrir les yeux douloureusement à cause de la lumière du jour. Le plus jeune s'assit difficilement, Alfred confirma définitivement le sexe mais il ne savait toujours pas avec qui, Bruce lui tendit la main, c'était surprenant, Alfred lui prit la main et s'assit à côté de lui, ça devait être assez grave.

 

''Maître Bruce ?'' Alfred demanda

''Appelez la ligue pour moi, dites-leur de trouver Clark, le vrai Clark, et de venir ici.''

''Bien, mais, comment ça le vrai Clark ?''

''L'autre s'est échappé.''

''Il est venu ici cette nuit ?''

''Il s'est joué de moi, et j'ai cédé comme un débutant.''

''Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Bruce.''

''J'aimerais que ce soit vrai.''

 

Alfred se devait de veiller sur le seul descendant de Thomas et Martha Wayne, il prit Bruce dans ses bras et lui frotta doucement le dos, Bruce se laissa faire, sans rien dire, il fixait le mur en face de lui, se remémorant la nuit. Une nouvelle preuve de sa faiblesse. Bruce souffla, en espérant que Clark aille bien. 

 

De l'autre côté de Gotham, au Hall of Justice :

 

Diana, Barry, Victor et Arthur rentrèrent dans le Hall of Justice, ils sentirent tout de suite une tension peser sur eux, Diana sortit son téléphone qui vibrait, alors que Victor se précipitait avec Barry dans la cellule de Lord Superman. Les quatres entrèrent dans la cellule, et Diana sentit de la peur et de la haine monter en elle en voyant Clark évanouit sur le sol, couvert de sang.

 

''Alfred ?'' Diana demanda 

''Je suppose que vous avez croisé maître Clark, maître Bruce veut que vous veniez tous ici.''

''Il a continué, Alfred ?!''

 

À suivre 


	9. Chapter 9

Tourner la page : chapitre 9

 

Barry amena Clark avec Victor à l'infirmerie, après avoir pris soin de retirer les menottes contenant la kryptonite. Les blessures sur la peau de Clark disparaissaient au fil des secondes, lui redonnant son aire divin et héroïque. Barry était loin d'être rassuré pour Bruce, et pour le monde si Lord Superman décidait de détruire des villes sur son chemin. Victor cherchait dans sa base de données des informations pour trouver l'inverse de Superman, sans rien trouver. C'était effrayant pour les deux plus jeunes de la ligue de se dire que leurs mentors avaient été battus par une seule personne, ils commençaient à craindre pour eux-mêmes.

 

Clark se réveilla, avant de fuir le Hall of Justice en volant à pleine vitesse. Barry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et Victor le força à rejoindre Diana et Arthur qui se dirigeaient vers la Maison du Lac. La tension entre eux était palpable, presque insoutenable. Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords du Lac, Arthur plongea dedans pour réfléchir et calmer ses pensées. Barry sentit une hypoglycémie monter en lui alors que le stress le consumait, il demanda à Alfred quelque chose à manger et à boire. Victor se brancha au système électronique de la maison et chercha des indices pour retrouver Kal-El.

 

Diana s'assit à côté de Bruce devant l'eau paisible et elle posa sa main sur celle de Bruce, qui ne la retira pas et resta stoïque à l'action, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Diana. Bruce ferma les yeux, et Diana comprit son silence, c'était le silence des guerriers fatigués par les précédents combats. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et le berça au gré des flots, lui racontant la Première Guerre Mondiale pour partager toute la peine qu'elle avait sur le cœur avec les remords du cœur de Bruce. Après quelques minutes, Bruce se libéra quelque peu et décida de parler, la voix rauque et brisée. 

 

''Je veux mourir, Diana.''

 

Diana rata un battement de cœur, alors que Steve Trevor revenait dans son esprit, l'espion lui disait son amour avant l'explosion dans le ciel. Diana se leva en un mouvement rapide, la face sombre et les yeux noirs, elle claqua la joue de Bruce avec la paume de sa main, alors qu'Arthur sortait de l'eau, Barry les rejoignait des chips à la main, et Victor se rapprochait d'eux. 

 

''Ne dis plus jamais ça. N'ose plus jamais me dire ça. Ta vie est précieuse, si tu voulais réellement mourir tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que ta vie n'a pas de valeur, je ne veux pas entendre ça de ta bouche, Bruce !'' Diana s'exclama

''Tu ne peux pas comprendre Diana. As-tu déjà été violé ? Torturé ? Qui plus est par quelqu'un avec le même corps que l'homme que tu aimes ? Ne me dis pas ce que je dois dire sous prétexte que tu es une déesse amazonienne, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être faible et mortel !'' Bruce se leva à son tour et hurla en se brisant la voix 

''Eh oh, on se calme !'' Arthur tenta 

''Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être torturé ou violé, mais je sais ce que la faiblesse fait, j'ai vu la mortalité des hommes, et je sais ce que signifie être humain. J'ai déjà beaucoup perdu, je ne veux plus perdre personne, je ne veux pas te perdre Bruce. Alors ne me dis plus jamais.'' Diana dit, sa voix montrant qu'elle voulait pleurer mais qu'elle ne le pouvait pas

 

Diana et Bruce se regardèrent dans les yeux plusieurs secondes, avant de se prendre mutuellement dans les bras. Barry se joignit à l'accolade en laissant tomber ses chips, Arthur prit part au jeu. Victor observa la scène, prêt à se retourner pour éviter le câlin familial, mais Barry utilisa sa super-vitesse pour le rajouter à l'équation de la Justice League. Ils sourirent rapidement de leur union, quand Victor reçu une alerte. Ils se séparèrent pour observer la notification. 

 

''Lord Superman se trouve dans la Forteresse de Solitude d'après Clark, il dit qu'il va l'affronter seul.'' Victor expliqua

''Clark ne fait pas le poids.'' Bruce admit en serrant les dents 

''Il l'a battu la première fois.'' Arthur répliqua 

''Grâce à l'effet de surprise.'' Bruce corrigea Arthur 

''Peu importe, nous devons y aller, Kal-El va sûrement utiliser les faiblesses psychologiques de Clark à son avantage, nous devons aller l'aider.'' Diana stoppa leur chamaillerie et proposa son plan

''Quand est-ce qu'on part ?'' Barry demanda

''Maintenant.'' Diana répondit 

 

Les cinq se dirigèrent vers la Bat-cave, pour partir vers la Forteresse de Solitude avec un Flying Fox reconstruit. Même si Diana ne voulait pas que Bruce se mette en danger et reste avec eux, elle le laissa mettre le Bat-Suit et les rejoindre. Elle sourit quand Alfred prit Bruce dans ses bras, elle lui promit de le ramener entier et avec Clark. Barry prit des réserves pour le temps du transport et pour leur future victoire selon lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Arthur et Victor sourirent des scènes devant eux, alors qu'ils restaient de leur côté. Quand ils s'en rendirent compte, ils s'échangèrent un sourire en coin et cognèrent leur poing ensemble.

 

''On y va ?'' demanda Diana en pointant le Flying Fox 

''Toujours prêt.'' Bruce répondit 

''Quand tu veux !'' Barry s'écria 

''Allons sauver le monde.'' Victor dit sérieusement 

''Yeah !'' Arthur s'exclama

 

Ils montèrent dans le véhicule volant et s'installèrent à l'emplacement d'une des Batmobile. Arthur se servit dans les réserves de Barry et prit une bière, en prenant soin de ne pas s'asseoir sur le Lasso de la Vérité, beaucoup trop de choses passant dans son esprit. Victor fit en sorte que le Flying Fox aille plus vite, Diana préparait son épée, Barry mangeait, et Bruce se tenait appuyé contre le mur, le masque enlevé le temps du vol. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, avant d'arriver aux environs de la Forteresse de Solitude, le véhicule tremblota, avant que quelque chose ne les percute. Ils tombèrent sur le sol et une partie du Flying Fox avait été arrachée. Diana se releva, pour constater les dégâts, et voir si tout le monde allait bien, elle fut surprise de ne pas retrouver Bruce, même si son masque était sur le sol. Elle soupçonna Kal-El de cette action, avant de sauter.

 

À suivre 


	10. Chapter 10

Tourner la page : chapitre 10

 

Clark combattait son autre lui depuis déjà vingt minutes, quand son adversaire avait fuit. Clark se concentrait maintenant sur ses sens pour savoir où il se trouvait, quand il entendit les voix des autres membres de la ligue. Il entendait Diana dire aux autres que Kal-El avait sûrement emmené Bruce. Clark avala la boule dans sa gorge, avant de serrer les poings et de s'envoler en suivant les battements de cœur de Bruce avec sa super-audition.

 

Il s'écrasa sur la glace devant Kal qui tenait Bruce par la gorge, Clark ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir en version écarlate, avant de tirer un rayon laser sur la main de Kal qui lâcha Bruce. Clark s'éleva à un mètre du sol et se posta devant Kal, avant de lui envoyer un coup de tête à pleine vitesse. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la ligue rejoindre Bruce et l'aider à se relever, Diana avait déjà son bouclier et son épée à la main, Arthur son trident, Victor avait changé son bras par un pistolet robotique, et Barry s'échauffait en courant sur place. 

 

''Un plan pour le battre ?'' Arthur demanda 

''On se bat de toutes nos forces.'' Diana répondit

''Je pense qu'il y a des failles dans ton plan, Diana.'' Barry rétorqua

''Barry a raison, Lord Superman a les mêmes capacités que Clark, on ne peut pas le battre sans un vrai plan.'' Victor admit

''J'ai un plan.'' Bruce dérangea leur discussion 

''Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.'' Diana sourit 

''Je vais attirer son attention, pendant ce temps, Victor ouvre un Tunnel Boom vers la Terre de Lord Superman, et poussez-le dedans et faites en sorte qu'il ne revienne plus jamais.''

''Compte sur moi.'' répondit Victor 

''Hors de question que je te laisse seul avec ce psychopathe !'' Diana s'exclama 

''Je suis d'accord avec elle.'' Arthur compléta 

''On a aucune chance sinon.'' Bruce rétorqua

''Bruce a raison. Je ne veux pas le laisser faire ça, mais il a raison, Diana. Il faut qu'on soit unis, il est tout seul mais nous nous sommes six. On doit le faire sinon ceux qu'on aime seront tués par Kal-El.'' Clark prit part à la discussion 

''D'accord, on fait ça. Mais pas d'écart au plan.'' Diana accepta

''Je ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui, Diana.'' Bruce sourit 

 

Victor ouvrit un Tunnel Boom, Bruce passa dedans et atterrit devant Lord Superman, qui sourit en le voyant. Bruce déglutit, commençant à regretter de ne pas avoir gardé la lance de kryptonite. Il s'avança jusqu'à devant Kal et le regarda dans les yeux, ses Iris bruns brûlant de haine envers cet individu. Kal se pencha et glissa une main autour de sa taille, Bruce voulait reculer, mais la puissance kryptonienne le dépassait largement. Kal enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et respira son eau de Cologne, Bruce rêvait de le tuer au même moment, mais il devait se laisser faire pour suffisamment distraire Kal, comme ça la ligue le ferait disparaître à tout jamais.

 

Kal remonta son regard vers celui de Bruce et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut rugueux, la langue de Kal s'enfonçant dans la bouche de Bruce, ses dents mordant la lèvre inférieure du milliardaire. Bruce ferma les yeux et essaya de tout oublier, de ne rien ressentir, alors qu'il rêvait une nouvelle fois de tuer le mauvais homme d'acier. Kal s'écarta de lui et ils continuèrent de se fixer en silence, le plus fort souffla, avant de prendre Bruce par la gorge et de le soulever du sol, ses yeux maintenant écarlates. Bruce étouffa rapidement, mais continua de fixer Kal avec haine.

 

''Laisse le tranquille, Kal-El !'' Diana s'exclama en frappant ses bracelets ensemble contre Kal, l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin 

''Merci, Diana...'' Bruce murmura 

''Diana, Diana, Diana... Tu ne comprends pas. À mes côtés, tu pourrais devenir encore plus forte, nous pourrions sauver tout le monde, tous les Steve Trevor de nos jours.'' Kal exposa l'une de ses idées 

''Ne t'avise plus jamais de prononcer son nom !'' Diana hurla en se jetant sur Kal 

''Peut-être qu'il méritait de brûler, qu'en penses-tu, Diana ?'' Kal lui souffla dans l'oreille en esquivant ses coups 

''Va en enfer, Kal-El !'' Diana cria une nouvelle fois 

 

Diana frappa Kal dans le visage, avant de frapper à plusieurs endroits avec fureur, jusqu'à l'essoufflement. Kal la regarda avec dédain, et prit son poignet pour l'envoyer une dizaine de mètres plus loin, les coups qu'il avait pris ne l'avait pas affecté. Barry arriva à son tour et tourna autour de Kal pour lui faire perdre son attention, pendant que Victor déployait un Tunnel Boom quelques mètres plus loin. Kal saisit la jambe de Barry et l'envoya rejoindre Diana sur la glace. Arthur et Clark se jetèrent sur Lord Superman, leurs coups se répercutèrent et créaient des ondes sonores qui commençaient à abîmer la glace du Pôle.

 

Barry et Diana se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête, et foncèrent ensemble sur Kal pour le pousser dans le Tunnel Boom. Kal résistait avec sa super-force, alors qu'il n'était qu'à deux mètres du Tunnel, Arthur poussa avec eux, mais Kal résistait toujours et encore. Clark souffla, avant de serrer fermement le poing et de frapper la joue de son double avec autant de puissance que possible. Kal-El tomba dans le téléporteur que Victor referma à tout jamais. La Justice League venait de gagner.

 

''Vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne reviendra jamais ?'' Barry demanda

''Je l'ai programmé pour qu'il ne puisse jamais s'ouvrir de nouveau.'' Victor répondit

''Alors c'est la fête !'' Barry s'exclama 

''Clark. Dis-lui maintenant que tout est fini.'' Diana poussa Clark vers Bruce qui s'appuyait sur Arthur 

''Bruce... Je... Je dois te dire quelque chose...'' Clark commença 

''Clark. Je sais. Je t'aime aussi, je n'attendais que ça depuis deux mois.''

 

Sous un coucher de soleil polaire et une aurore boréale, Clark et Bruce s'embrassèrent, sous les yeux émus des autres membres de la ligue.

 

À suivre 


	11. Chapter 11

Tourner la page : chapitre 11

 

Les membres de la ligue rentrèrent au Hall of Justice, Diana regarda la cell vide avant de sourire, tout était enfin terminé, plus de Lord Superman, plus d'envie de tuer ou de mourir, et Clark avait enfin réussi à dire à Bruce qu'il l'aimait, même si ça avait pris son temps. Diana prit les menottes contenant la kryptonite qui avaient été laissées sur le sol, et les rangea définitivement dans la remise. Il y aurait toujours des menaces, mais ils pouvaient les affronter, les détruire. Diana partit du quartier général, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se rendre en Angleterre, sur la tombe de Steve Trevor. Elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ces deux derniers mois. Elle se releva et observa le ciel, un coucher de soleil lui rappelait la fin de la première Guerre Mondiale. 

 

Arthur était lui aussi parti du Hall of Justice, il avait plongé dans son les mers avant de partir à Atlantis, chercher Mera, même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Il la força à le suivre, et ils allèrent au phare de son enfance, devant la tombe de Thomas Curry. Mera écouta avec attention l'histoire que lui racontait Arthur, elle n'était pas sûre qu'Arthur soit resté calme pendant ces deux mois, mais elle devait avouer que son absence lui avait fait mal. Quand Arthur finit son histoire, il se releva de la tombe où il s'était accroupi et posa sa main sur la joue de Mera avant de l'embrasser. Mera posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Arthur et approfondit le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, un sourire arrogant naquit sur les lèvres d'Arthur, alors que Mera rougissait. 

 

Barry sourit, grâce à l'aide de Bruce, il pouvait voir son père plus longtemps quand il allait en prison. Barry rêvait de tout expliquer à son père, ses pouvoirs, la ligue, Steppenwolf, le retour de Superman, ces deux derniers mois, mais il ne pouvait pas, son père ne savait pas et il ne voulait pas que son père s'inquiète davantage pour lui. Encore une fois, Barry posa sa main sur la vitre, de l'autre côté, Henry faisait pareil, ils se sourirent, Barry sentait son cœur se réchauffer après avoir été gelé par les atrocités de Lord Superman. La session se termina, Barry se leva et sourit une dernière fois à son père avant de partir, le cœur réjouit. 

 

Victor avait lui aussi quitté leur quartier général pour retourner chez son père qu'il avait laissé de côté durant deux mois. Les ravages qu'avait causés le para-démon avaient été nettoyés, et ça ne sentait plus le renfermé. Victor se sentait véritablement comme à la maison, comme avant son accident. Sa mère ne reviendrait jamais malheureusement, et son corps normal non plus. Mais il était heureux, il était un super héros au côté de guerriers de légende comme Wonder Woman ou Superman. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas divulgué les identités secrètes de ses amis à son père, et il ne lui avait pas raconté ses missions, et il ne comptait pas lui expliquer toute l'histoire avec Lord Superman. 

 

Bruce avait annoncé à Alfred la grande nouvelle, et avait reçu un câlin en retour. Il l'avait apprécié et y avait répondu, alors qu'un sourire honnête naissait sur son visage. Ensuite, avec Clark, ils étaient partis au Kansas, à la ferme que Bruce avait repayé après que Clark soit revenu, après l'attaque de Steppenwolf. Clark les déposa devant la maison, le soleil du Kansas nourrissait ses cellules kryptoniennes. Martha les accueillit, un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle prit Clark dans ses bras avant d'ajouter Bruce dans leur étreinte. Ils dînerèrent en compagnie de Shelby et même si aucun des deux super héros ne voulait raconter l'aventure avec le mauvais Superman, ils le firent en se tenant la main, Martha n'aimait pas non plus ce qu'elle entendait, mais elle écouta jusqu'au bout, avant de reprendre Bruce dans ses bras comme son propre fils.

 

Après le repas, Martha alla se coucher, pendant que Bruce et Clark faisaient un tour dans la vaste propriété Kent en compagnie du chien, discutant de sujets divers et variés en évitant les deux derniers mois. Ils rentrèrent quand la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel nocturne, ils allèrent dans la chambre de Clark, qui comptait simplement s'endormir aux côtés de l'homme de sa vie, mais il vit les yeux remplis de désir de Bruce et décida de rester éveillé un peu plus longtemps. Clark ramena Shelby dans la chambre de sa mère, s'assurant de bien fermer la porte de sa mère et celle de sa chambre, avant de sortir du lubrifiant du tiroir de sa table de chevet.

 

Bruce retira sa chemise, quand les lèvres de Clark se posèrent sur son épaule, sur sa brûlure chimique avant d'utiliser son souffle glacé dessus, lui provoquant un agréable frison qui parcoura tout son corps, alors qu'un gémissement échappa à sa bouche. Clark sourit contre la peau de Bruce et déplaça sa bouche pour mordiller une autre partie de son épaule, avant de se retirer de la peau de Bruce pour retirer ses vêtements. Clark posa sa main sur la joue de Bruce et l'embrassa, leur langue commençant à fusionner, leur salive se mélangeait, Bruce fermait les yeux alors que Clark l'observait, écoutait ses battements de cœur, surveillait sa respiration, Clark se sentait comme un ange gardien pour Bruce, et Bruce pensait la même chose alors qu'il se concentrait sur le baiser. 

 

Clark mit fin au baiser pour profiter des joues rouges de Bruce, de la salive qui coulait sur son menton, des mèches qui tombaient sur son front, tout était adorable chez lui. Clark ignora le sang qui se dirigeait vers son appareil vers son appareil génital et commença à défaire la ceinture de Bruce, qu'il jeta sur le sol après quelques secondes. Il s'arrêta néanmoins pour jouer avec l'abdomen de Bruce, qui réagissait à la moindre action, Clark prit l'un des tétons de Bruce dans sa bouche et commença à le lécher, avant de le mordre. Il fit pareil pour l'autre, laissant des marques de morsure et sa salive sur les abdominaux de Bruce, qui gémit tout du long, son corps se secouant au rythme des actions de Superman. Clark caressa doucement les muscles de Bruce et se surprit à vouloir les voir en action, mais il oublia ça pour les lécher à leur tour, alors que Bruce rejetait sa tête en arrière et dévoilait sa gorge beige absolument divine pour les yeux de Clark. Celui-ci laissa le ventre de Bruce pour s'attaquer à sa gorge. 

 

Clark posa sa bouche sur la gorge de Bruce et commença à exercer une pression dessus avec ses lèvres, il se doutait que ça allait laisser une marque violette. Il appuya ses dents contre le cou et mordit la peau à l'endroit du pouls, il sentait les battements de cœur de Bruce dans son corps, sentait le rythme cardiaque de Bruce s'accélérer. Quand il relâcha la gorge de Bruce, il observa une tâche sombre cachant une marque de dent, il l'embrassa avant d'embrasser Bruce. Clark se remit à enlever à Bruce ses vêtements, il ouvrit la fermeture éclair du jean du milliardaire avant de l'envoyer contre le mur en un mouvement rapide, le pantalon retomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

 

Clark sourit en voyant la bosse dans le boxer de Bruce, qu'il fit doucement glisser sur les jambes de Bruce avant de l'envoyer rejoindre le pantalon. Clark vit une cicatrice sur la cuisse intérieure de Bruce, il utilisa son souffle glacé dessus et profita du gémissement de plaisir qui échappa à la vigilance de Bruce, lui qui aimait toujours tout contrôler était maintenant en train de ne rien calculer, se laissant totalement dominer par le plaisir. Clark reprit le lubrifiant qu'il avait laissé de côté et s'en enduit les doigts, avant d'écarter les jambes de Bruce et de rentrer un premier doigt, amenant un gémissement d'inconfort que Clark stoppa en posant un baiser sur le front de Bruce. Un deuxième doigt et le précieux contrôle de la situation de Bruce disparu alors qu'un halètement se formait dans son corps. Un troisième doigt, et Bruce sentit son corps devenir chaud, très chaud, Clark le refroidi avec son souffle glacé et Bruce expira de bien être.

 

Clark retira ses doigts après avoir frappé plusieurs fois la prostate de Bruce, pour mettre du lubrifiant sur son pénis, qu'il positionna devant l'entrée de Bruce après avoir placé les jambes du milliardaire sur ses épaules. Bruce hocha la tête, et Clark le pénétra, amenant un cri inachevé parce que Clark embrassa Bruce pour ne pas réveiller sa mère. Il fit plusieurs va-et-vient, frappant la prostate de Bruce, avant de voir du blanc couvrir l'abdomen de son petit-ami. Il vit que Bruce était venu et qu'il était maintenant en train de soupirer d'extase de son orgasme. Clark éjacula peu de temps après, remplissant l'intimité de Bruce de son sperme. Il retira sa bite et sourit du liquide blanc qui coulait sur les cuisses de Bruce.

 

Grâce à sa super vitesse, Clark alla chercher dans la salle de bain un gant de toilette pour nettoyer le résultat de leur ébat. Il se mit sous les couvertures peu de temps après et laissa Bruce poser sa tête sur son abdomen, ils étaient tous les deux épuisés, tellement fatigués qu'ils s'endormirent très rapidement. Le lendemain, ils se rhabillèrent après avoir pris une douche à deux, ils prirent un bon petit déjeuner familial avec Martha et Shelby, et ils firent une promenade matinale dans les champs du Kansas. Après avoir fait leurs au revoir à Martha, Clark les ramena au Hall of Justice où la ligue les attendait. Après tout, être un super héros n'était pas de tout repos, mais ils étaient tous heureux maintenant, et il n'y avait plus de double maléfique. Tout pouvait aller pour le mieux maintenant.

 

Bruce avait repris son activité de justicier après plusieurs semaines d'absence, il devait remercier la ligue pour avoir veiller sur Gotham tout ce temps, Barry lui avait dit que les criminels méta-humains avaient presque tous été arrêtés et emprisonnés à Arkham ou Belle Reve. Diana avait collaboré avec le commissaire Gordon et avait noué des liens avec lui et sa fille Barbara, qui lui avait raconté l'histoire de Dick et Jason. Victor avait retrouvé le Joker et Harley Quinn, qui s'étaient échappés du pénitencier de Belle Reve, grâce à ses capacités en informatique. Arthur avait surveillé toutes les attaques sous-marines de Black Manta ou d'Ocean Master et les côtes des États-Unis. Et Clark avait pris exile quelques temps, sans parler à Martha et Lois, mais il était revenu après plusieurs jours, reposé et la tête réfléchie après avoir prit conscience de ses sentiments.

 

Batman était actuellement sur une gargouille au centre de la ville, près de la Tour Wayne, quand le Bat-Signal s'illumina dans le ciel nocturne et nuageux de Gotham. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il utilisa son grappin jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le projecteur. Il y trouva Jim Gordon et atterrit devant lui, le surprenant. 

 

''Vous êtes de retour, je n'y croyais plus, vos amis ont été présents.'' Jim commença

''J'ai eu quelques problèmes, mais je suis là. Que se passe-t-il ?'' Bruce répondit 

''On vient de me signaler une prise d'otage dans un orphelinat, apparemment, ils demandent dix millions de dollars.''

''Je m'en occupe.''

 

Bruce commença à partir, quand Clark se posa à côté de lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Bruce lui lança un regard interrogateur que Clark intercepta et il lui répondit par un autre regard doux. Barry arriva avec sa super vitesse et dans son costume rouge, une aura d'éclairs bleus autour de lui, son sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Bruce commençait à se demander ce que Clark avait fait pour qu'ils soient tous les deux présents, mais oublia sa question quand Arthur atterrit sur le toit, déposé par Victor qui se posa sur le toit dans un bruit sourd. Diana se joignit à eux dans un long saut, et la Justice League était au complet. Ils s'occupèrent de la prise d'otage rapidement, grâce à la peur conférée par Batman, et la présence du reste de la ligue en général. 

 

Barry rentra à Central City, Victor dans l'appartement de son père, Arthur plongea dans la baie de Gotham et retourna à Atlantis pour retrouver Mera, Diana avait toujours un appartement à Metropolis. Clark ramena Bruce à la Maison du Lac, ils enlevèrent leur costume et prirent une douche commune, avant de retourner au lit et de profiter du reste de la nuit, ce qui provoqua un peu plus de nettoyage pour Alfred. Les marques sur le corps de Bruce avaient disparues, et les souvenirs des viols de Lord Superman étaient peu à peu remplacés par le vrai visage de Clark. Diana avait presque totalement repris foi en l'humanité et revenait sur la tombe de Steve régulièrement. Arthur avait une relation sérieuse avec Mera maintenant et veiller un peu plus sur Atlantis. Victor acceptait totalement son corps robotique et renouait des liens avec son père. Barry avait une relation bizarre avec Iris West et jouer au super héros pendant son temps libre. Et Clark était l'homme le plus heureux au monde pendant qu'il était avec Bruce. Rien ne pouvait déranger la Justice League.

 

Fin


End file.
